Valentine's Day? No Way!
by lexie loves anime
Summary: "Oh ! I see... So you're jealous." And then he looked away with a noticeable blush staining his ears and cheeks, spluttering all kinds of nonsense. "Y-Yeah right Shrimp, not in a million years." Levy started laughing out loud. She was tearing up as she tightened her hold on her books. "Then why are you blushing?"


**'sup**** lovelies? Lexie here giving you a Valentine's Day one-shot, since today's a lovely day :D (Get it? Because on Valentine's Day there's a lot of love and it's a lovely day... I should stop, shouldn't I? Okay.) While I'm swimming through pools of homework, you sit on your chair, grab a snack and enjoy this rather strange fanfic, which is rated T because of reasons.**

**Warnings: Gajeel's being a potty mouth and fluff overload at the end (maybe :3)**

* * *

February 14th, a.k.a. Valentine's Day. The day in which girls give chocolate to guys and confess their love, or vice-versa. The day in which couples hang out in the park and go on dates and kiss over and over again. The day in which love is in the air.

Gajeel hated that day.

The world freaks out about this day like it's the goddamn Armageddon. Why are people so thrilled about an imaginary flying baby in a diaper with arrows and a bow? What was it called again? Oh yeah; Cupid. Who the hell came up with this stupid name? And watching two people suck face was not on his 'favorite stuff to do' list either.

Being the grumpy guy that he is, Gajeel stomped over in the crowded high school hallway, the oblivious couples around him not batting a lash. Having enough of the mushy crap, he walked faster and growled lowly. Fucking people getting in his way. For the first time in his life, he wished the entry bell would ring already.

But lady luck was not on his side today. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he crashed into somebody. Gajeel didn't fall down, but the unfortunate student that bumped into him did, bottom first. The books he was holding joined him in the fall, landing on the floor. He threw a quick 'I'm sorry' before gathering his books.

In that time, Gajeel took a better look at the student. 'He' was actually a 'she'. He would recognize those sky blue locks held back by a colorful bandana and the petite figure everywhere.

Levy McGarden, the bookworm.

"Hey, Shorty, watch your steps." he said, annoyed. By that moment, most of the crowd had dissipated, as class was starting soon. Her head snapped up and pouted as she stood up.

"I was just reading a book. I wasn't paying attention." Gajeel snickered.

"I can figure as much." He looked around. "Where are your dogs?" Levy suppressed a laugh.

"I somehow managed to escape them. It's a little tiring to have them following me all day long."

'I bet the guards are trying to ask her out again. Especially since today is fucking Valentine's Day. Or get some chocolate or something.'

"No shit. They're probably weeping in a corner 'cause they can't find ya. Serves them right." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, they're watching ya like two owls. You need your goddamn privacy." Her expression turned cat-like.

"Oh~! I see... So you're jealous." And then he looked away with a noticeable blush staining his ears and cheeks, spluttering all kinds of nonsense.

"Y-Yeah right Shrimp, not in a million years." Levy started laughing out loud. She was tearing up as she tightened her hold on her books.

"Then why are you blushing?" He closed his mouth.

He didn't have a comeback for that. So he chose the easiest way out of this.

"Sh-Shut up!" A giggle escaped from her mouth. That rose bud mouth with those feminine lips that he could stare at hours in a row.

Wait. Waiiiit. Did he just become a goddamn pansy? Hell no. He was not a fucking pansy. Nope. Not one bit. The lovebirds around here just rubbed off him.

And then her soft voice interrupted the turmoil going on in his head. "What class do you have right now?" He then stopped to think about his schedule. Today it's Friday, so his first class is...

"Math. Dammit." Levy rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would say that. I've got the same. Do you want to go with me?" He smirked.

"Why? You're afraid of Fatso and Speedy finding you? Gihi!" The blunette's eyes narrowed and the corner of her lips turned upwards. She approached his face and brought her mouth close to his ear, tiptoeing to reach it.

"Maybe. In that case, why don't you keep me some company while I run away from them?" She whispered softly, and he swore that she smirked when his heart started beating faster. Maybe she could hear it, or maybe she just felt it with the left hand gripping his shirt.

Either way, he didn't have time to think about it. After all, the entry bell just rang.

She backed away and showed him a sweet smile, as if nothing had happened.

"If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late for Math, Slowpoke." And then she left him behind, while he was still gaping at what the hell happened.

Once Gajeel woke up of his daze, he facepalmed.

'Fucking hormones, making me have fantasies of a sexy Shorty. I really need to kick Salamander now.'

As Gajeel entered the class, he saw that Levy had already gotten a seat in the second row to the wall. And the only available seat left was in the last row to the window. Oh well. The teacher won't see him too easily. He quickly went to his seat, peeking at Levy on his way. Again, she was immersed in a book, not sparing a glance at him. Typical. He sat down; hanging his bag in the hook on the side of the table, and his heart somehow throbbed seeing how the distance between him and the blunette seemed even bigger.

Another stupid thing about today.

Shrugging off the arrhythmia he was suffering from, he crossed his studded arms, placed them on the table and prepared for a short session of sleep.

Secretly, Levy looked at him from the corner of her eye, her open book forgotten in her hands.

She'll do it. She'll do it _for sure_.

* * *

While the old math teacher was talking about formulas and writing problems on the blackboard, Gajeel was in LaLa Land; if it wasn't for Levy, who was kicking his foot (she changed places with Lucy; the blonde perfectly knew why, so she agreed. Levy just thought Lucy wanted to sit with Natsu in front of her.) to prevent him from snoring and waking up the asleep half of the Earth, as well as getting in detention. She was practically multitasking, taking notes and kicking him at the same time, being careful to not hit him too hard; otherwise, he'd jump and yell, thus getting in trouble.

And so, the minutes passed by along with love notes from hand to hand between lovers. The math class was over and the teacher left, so the girls from the room (and from the entire school) were offering chocolate to the boys. Gajeel finally woke up from his wonderful dream starring a blue-haired girl and the first thing that he saw was a red box with a white ribbon and a heart-shaped post-it note stuck on it. Groggily, he picked up the small box and swiftly went over the elegant handwriting. He recognized it as Levy's handwriting. What the heck was this looking here?

'Dear Gajeel, you may not like this day because you think it is too romantic, but everyone needs some love sometimes. With that said, would you be my Valentine? :)

Levy'

He blinked once. Twice. Thrice, and he still didn't quite get it. Levy was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was still asleep in the Math class, the teacher talking about boring stuff, while he was dreaming about Shorty winking at him and licking...

.

.

.

.

...licking a heart-shaped lollipop. You thought about something perverted, didn't you?

In all seriousness though, Gajeel wouldn't believe he actually got something like that. So he didn't. Instead, he shoved the nicely wrapped box and created the most brilliant plan he had ever planned.

* * *

For the rest of day, Gajeel ignored Levy, even though they had classes together throughout the day. She tried to talk to him, but to no avail. He would make it appear like he didn't know her. For example...

"Gajeel!" She shouted, and he quickly got out of the classroom.

Or...

"Hey!" He dropped the cardboard box and avoided meeting her eyes, passing by her to open the door and get out.

Or...

"What's gotten into you?" She panted out while running towards him. He just started running faster on the track.

You get the point. The thing is, for what reason? Is it because of the chocolate? Did she ruin their (kind of) friendship? These questions had been nagging Levy ever since this morning. That is why she was now on her couch, watching some bad comedy show with Lucy while eating full scoops of ice cream.

"I'm sorry you have to spend your evening with me, Lu-chan. I'm sure you had better plans for tonight..." Levy mumbled. Lucy shook her head.

"That's nonsense, Levy-chan. You know I would always help you out." The blonde frowned. "Especially if it's about heartbreak." Levy sunk more into the couch.

"No. It's fine, I'm okay. You can go see Natsu. I know you have a date with him." Lucy's eyes widened.

"How did you..." She swallowed her words when she realized she talked about their date all week long.

"Are you sure you are going to be fine?" Levy smiled sadly.

"Haven't I always been?" Lucy sighed.

"Alright. But you better cheer up by tomorrow." The doorbell interrupted their discussion. "I'll open it. I have to leave anyways." She got up and opened the door. She gaped at the person.

"Is Shrimp here?" Lucy glared at him.

"Why? You want to hurt her again?" She spat in an acid voice. No way was she going to let him see her. His mouth turned into a snarl.

"Listen here, Bunny Girl, 'cuz I ain't gonna repeat myself. I would never hurt Shrimp, so you let me in," He showed her what was in the hand that was behind him the entire time. "or you're gonna hit with a bunch of flowers, got it?"

"Lucy?" A voice behind her inquired as Gajeel quickly hid the bouquet of roses again. Levy narrowed her eyes. What was he doing at Fairy Hills? Wait a minute...

"This is the girls' dormitory!" She whispered harshly. "If Erza catches you, you're dead meat!" Lucy hid her smile.

"Calm down, Levy-chan. If you think that way," She suddenly pushed Gajeel in the room. "Let him stay here the night. That way, he'll leave in the morning and he won't be caught. Now I'll go to my date. Have a nice evening!" And without further words, she left the dormitory. Levy and Gajeel looked aghast at the place where Lucy used to be.

"She really was hurrying up..." Levy sweatdropped. Then, an awkward silence followed between the two. Gajeel soon remembered why he was here.

"Hey, Shrimp." She glanced at him.

"You know I don't go for any of this sappy crap but… happy Valentine's Day" And he shoved the bouquet in her face, careful not to graze her with the thorns. Her eyes widened and looked up, trying to find an explanation in the red pools that matched the roses.

"B-But... Why?" He smirked.

"Everyone needs some love sometimes, dontcha think?" The corner of her eyes brimmed with tears as she smiled happily and jumped straight into his arms, almost knocking over a vase.

"O-oi! Watch it!" Gajeel got a hold on her waist as to not let her fall.

"T-Thank you..." He grinned.

"Yeah, whatever. Now could ya put these in that vase ya almost broke?" Levy giggled and let him go, grabbing the bouquet and smelling it.

"Almost." She emphasized. "Make yourself comfortable."

"I don't mind." He took his coat off and put it in the hanger before sitting on the couch to watch the TV.

"I bet ya were sittin' here, stuffin' your face with ice cream, cryin' and watchin' a sappy soap opera just five minutes ago." Levy snorted unladylike from the hallway.

"That's not true." She plopped herself next to him while he sneaked an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer. "I wasn't crying and it was not a soap opera." She defended herself. "It was a comedy show." He burst out laughing.

"Yeah, whatever ya say." He changed the channel and after that, they just sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't that bad, after all.

* * *

**Omake**

"Remember when Lucy said you need to stay here the night?" He hummed in agreement. "Erza is on a date with Jellal. She's off duty today. You wouldn't get caught."

"So what? I'm still stayin' here." She looked at him puzzled.

"Gajeel!"

"Wha?" They glared at each other for a few seconds, then started laughing.

"Good thing tomorrow it's Saturday. The guest room is next to mine. I'll show it to you later." He smirked.

"I'll give ya a visit later-"

"Don't you dare."

"I tried."

* * *

**Sorry for no kiss . I've wanted it to keep it fluffy at the end :3 Happy Valentine's Day and don't forget to give me some love by typing in s****ome words in the box below! :)**

**PS: Thank you Tetsryu for beta-ing this fanfic :)**


End file.
